ChenMin-Cafe Latte
by Vanilla Huang
Summary: Cinta pertama ChenMin. Mau tau? Makanya baca XD *summary apaan ini? . .*


Title : CAFÉ LATTE

Genre : Full of Romance

Cast : ChenMin (Main), BaekYeol

Rating : T

Warning : Berantakan (?)

Summary : Cinta pertama ChenMin…. Mau tau? Makanya baca XD *Summary macam apa ini-_-*

XIUMIN POV

'Huh… Chennie lama sekali." Ucapku sambil meminum Caramel Float yang kupesan 20 menit yang lalu. Ya, sudah 20 menit yang aku menunggu namjachinguku Chen yang sedari tadi belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Aku tetap menunggu dan melihat-lihat disekeliling kafe ini. Kafe yang bernuansa Eropa namun sederhana. Kafe yang menjadi saksi utama kisah cintaku dengan Chen *A: Xiu oppa lebay ih, Xiu: Biarin!*

Entah kerasukan apa, tiba-tiba aku memperhatikan couple yang sedang berlovey dovey ria didepanku yang sibuk dulang-dulangan es krim. Aku terkekeh melihat pasangan itu, namun aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku ketika mengetahui bahwa pasangan itu adalah BaekYeol. Maklum, aku sudah bosan melihat mereka berlovey dovey ria dimana-mana. Okeh, sebelum sang Author membuatku bercerita panjang lebar mengenai BaekYeol lebih baik aku END kan FF ini *abaikan*

Tiba-tiba saja memori tentang pertama kalinya aku dan Chen bertemu melintas dipikiranku hingga membuat pipiku bersemu merah kuning hijau dilangit yang biru *Xiu:Thor! Lu pikir pelangi apa?! A: Hehe*

FLASHBACK ON

Author POV

Terlihat seorang namja manis dengan pipi tembam sedang membayar pesanannya di kasir. "Ini kembaliannya,Xiumin-ssi. Datang lagi ya." Ucap sang pelayan ramah. "Ne,gomawo." Jawab namja yang diketahui bernama Xiumin itu. Ia hendak berjalan keluar dari kafe itu namun seorang namja tiba-tiba saja menabraknya dengan keadaan jatuh yang sangat so sweet menurut author *R: yah.. ni author ganggu, A: numpang lewat kok*. Bagaimana gak so sweet, namja yang menabrak Xiumin itu jatuh tepat diatas Xiumin. "Ah… Mianhaeyo." Ucap namja itu sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. "Ne, gwenchana" balas Xiumin sambil tersenyum lalu segera meninggalkan kafe itu karena tidak tahan dengan pandangan orang-orang yang sedari tadi sudah menatapnya karena adegan jatuh yang baru saja ia alami. "Manis… Aku harus merebut hatinya." Tekad namja yang tadi menabrak Xiumin. "Annyeong,Chen-ssi. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan begitu Chen duduk ditempat kosong yang berada diujung kafe, tempat duduk yang didudukin seorang Xiumin, namja yang telah merebut hati seorang Kim Jong Dae atau lebih sering dipanggil Chen. "Hmm… seperti biasa saja. Caramel float dan rainbow cookies." Ucap Chen pada sang pelayan. " Baiklah. Harap ditunggu pesanannya." Balas sang pelayan lalu pergi meninggalkan Chen. Chen pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keluar kafe karena dinding kafe tersebut terbuat dari kaca, sehingga orang yang berada didalamnya dapat melihat pemandangan diluar kafe itu. Matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dibawah pohon rindang di taman yang berada persis didepan kafe itu. Siapakah dia? Xiumin tentunya. Chen tersenyum melihat Xiumin yang mulai menggoyangkan tangannya mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang ia dengar. "Chen-ssi ini pesanannya." Ucap sang pelayan sambil menaruh pesanan Chen diatas meja. Chen tak peduli, ia terus menatap Xiumin dengan senyum merekah. Menyadari pesanannya sudah siap, ia segera menghabiskan Caramel float dan rainbow cookiesnya lalu segera membayarnya dan pergi menuju pohon rindang di taman yang tentunya ada Xiumin disitu. "Annyeong haseyo. Kim Jongdae imnida. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chen." Ucap Chen seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Xiumin. "Eh… Ah… Annyeong Haseyo,Chen-ssi. Kim Minseok imnida tapi kau** harus** memanggilku Xiumin." Balas Xiumin dengan penekanan pada kata harus saat menyadari bahwa Chen sudah berada disampingnya. Mereka terus berbicara mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari mereka hingga mereka harus pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap. "Chen-ssi, aku pulang dulu ya. Hari sudah semakin gelap.' Ucap Xiumin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah terpampang indah di kedua pipi tembamnya itu. "Ah… Mau kuantar? Dimana rumahmu,Xiu gege?" Tanya Chen sambil tersenyum karena menyadari sosok didepannya itu sedang menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi tembam milik orang itu. " Rumahku di . Apa tak apa kalau Chen mengantarku? Inikan sudah sore sekali." Ucap Xiumin sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut. Chen menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Xiumin yang sekarang ini sang imut dimatanya. " Tentu tidak, Xiupao gege. Kau sangat imut dan aku takut akan ada orang jahat yang menggerayangimu nanti." Ucap Chen tulus dan terlalu jujur -_-

"Jinjja? Gomawo,Chen.' Balas Xiumin sambil menutup pipinya yang sedang bersemu merah semerah kepiting rebus. Chen segera menarik tangan Xiumin dan membawanya menuju mobil BMW berwarna putih yang terparkir di tempat parkir taman itu. Diperjalanan Xiumin dan Chen hanya saling melirik dan memalingkan wajah saat ketahuan sedang memperhatikan satu sama lain dan melirik lagi dan memalingkan wajah lagi saat ketahuan sehingga membuat author bosen. "Xiupao gege, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Chen sambil menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah Xiumin. "Ah… Ne. Gomawo,Chen. Kau baik sekali. Lain kali kita ketemuan lagi ya." Ucap Xiumin sambil keluar dari mobil milik Chen. " Tentu gegeku yang imut…" goda Chen yang sukses mebuat Xiumin tersipu malu dan memutuskan untuk berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Semenjak hari itu, Chen dan Xiumin menjadi sangat dekat.

'Annyeong Haseyo,Xiuxiu gege yang manis." Ucap Chen sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan Xiumin. Ya, Chen memutuskan untuk memberitahu perasaannya pada Xiumin dikafe tempat ia dan Xiumin sering menghabiskan waktu mereka. Xiumin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlalu gugup untuk menatap Chen. " Xiuxiu gege, aku suka dengan seseorang loh. Ia sangat imut dan polos. Bagaikan seorang malaikat sehingga membuatku ingin melindunginya terus," ucap Chen dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Ucapan Chen itu seakan menohok hati Xiumin sehingga membuat Xiumin menegapkan kepalanya. " Siapa dia,Chen? Orang itu sangat beruntung disukai oleh namja seperti Chen. Chen kan baik sekali." Ucap Xiumin sambil berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewany. " Tentu. Xiumin ge sang beruntung disukai oleh Chen." Ucap Chen sambil menyeruput Caramel floatnya namun matanya terus menatap Xiumi. "Ne…MWO? Kau bilang apa tadi?" ucap Xiumin kaget karena mendengar perkataan Chen. " Orang yang kusuka adalah Xiumin ge. Ah, aniya! Bukan suka tapi cinta. Saranghae, Xiuxiu gege" Jawab Chen sambil mengenggam erat tangan Xiumin. " Nado saranghae,Chen." Ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum. Chen tersenyum dan mulai memajukan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua dan berapa detik kemudian kedua bibir namja itu bertemu melambangkan cinta yang menggebu-gebu dalam hati mereka.

FLASHBACK OFF

_Blush_. Wajah namja chubby yang sedang mengingat kenangan cintanya sontak memerah ketika merasakan seseorang tengah mencium pipi chubbynya. "Chen!" ucap Xiumin dengan wajah merah, malu karena sang namjachingu mencium pipinya secara tiba-tiba. " Wae,chagi? Mau lagi? Dengan senang hati akan kuberikan ciumanku ini di BIBIRmu yang seksi itu." Goda Chen yang semakin membuat Xiumin berblushing ria. Xiumin hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. "Kau sangat manis,gege. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu kecuali maut yang memisahkan kita. Saranghae…. Wo ai ni, Xiumin ge." Ucap Chen sambil menggenggam tangan Xiumin. "Nado,Chen…" balas Xiumin.

THE END


End file.
